


The Art of Seduction

by NixiNonna88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Lydia helps Stiles make seduction plans, M/M, Marking, Porn Without Plot, Sassy Uncle Peter, Scenting, Seductive Stiles, Sex and lots of it, Smut, Stiles is impatient, Teasing, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixiNonna88/pseuds/NixiNonna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired of waiting for Derek, so he launches a plan of seduction. But, the plan goes all wrong when Derek decides to play back and gives as good as he gets. So, who is seducing who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first step into the Teen Wolf fandom, and I felt it was only appropriate to start off with Sterek porn.

His muscles were hard with tension, biceps bulging against the seams of his shirt, his skin fever-hot. Blood pumped through his veins in a powerful, heavy rhythm, his heart hammering like a drum, senses hone to a razor's edge, sharp and precise.

And, it was all because of Stiles. That was the relentless, infuriating thought burning his mind. Derek Hale was the epitome of the control. He had mastered and conquered the art of control until it came to him. Stiles bumped past him; not missing the chance to brush up against Derek, his fingers dancing across his black tee-shirt, throwing him a knowing smile before he moved on.

Derek was going to kill him.

He could smell Stiles all over him. Something that never failed to drive Derek out of his mind. Stiles scent has been woven into the very fabric of his soul, imprinted on his senses like a tattoo needled into his skin. Stiles scent left him hard and aching. He wanted nothing more than to roll Stiles distinct scent of ink, old paper, and coffee around on his tongue. It made him as irritable as hell. Just because he couldn’t have him. They decided that years ago. The problem was that no matter what he'd sworn, vowed, or claimed, no matter how irritated or furious Stiles made him, there was no denying that touching him was something Derek wanted, and wanted badly.

Shaking his head, Derek silently cursed himself for being so easily seduced. He shoved hands into the pockets of his weathered jeans resisting the urge to reach out and just devour Stiles right there on the pool table. The dark seething need he had for Stiles only made him feel hollow and raw, as if a part of him had been peeled away and amputated. He couldn’t help but watch as Stiles bent over the pool table, slowly, carefully and deliberately baring his neck to Derek. Stiles was submitting to him, there was no doubt about it. His actions threatened to knock the air from Derek’s lungs. His eyes flickered red and he jabbed a hole in his pocket with his claws.

Stiles sunk his shot with ease, just like Derek knew he would. For someone so uncoordinated, he was surprisingly good at pool. Though, Derek stopped being surprised by Stiles years ago. Stiles put his cuestick down with a triumphant grin in his direction.

Pool wasn’t the only game he was winning and they both knew it. Derek stood rooted in place as Stiles came bounding over, not stopping until he was right in Derek’s personal space. Stiles brushed up against him, whispering in his ear, against his throat. Taunting and teasing.

He didn’t think it was possible but every muscle in Derek’s body tightened at the look in Stiles eye. He kept eye contact with Derek as he placed one feather like kiss to the side of his jaw. His resolve just snapped. The want was crashing through him now, faster than he could ever hope to control it. Temptation had him lost. Derek was like a fault line under pressure, full of tension and ready to explode. Stiles was and always had been the catalyst. And, Stiles was out his mind if he thought he was going to get away this easily.

Stiles started his game and he was damn well going to finish it.

Gripping his shoulder, Derek spun him around, the movement throwing him off balance and slamming the front of his body into his. He wrapped one arm around his lower back, the other lifting to fist in his short hair, and lowered his face. He was so close, he could see the intensity of his expressions reflected in the clear black depths of Stiles pupils, his brown eyes gone big and round as he stared up at Derek in an intense mixture of shock and desire. Their breath mingled, panting and soft.

He moved closer, nuzzling his nose against the silken skin at the side of his throat. Stiles body vibrated against his. "You know what your problem is Stiles?"

"It's that you never know how to quit before you land yourself into trouble." He drawled, enjoying the shiver that trembled through Stiles when he nudged his denim-clad erection against his belly.

"I think I'll enjoy this trouble." Stiles voice had the husky sound of lust rounding out the edges of his speech. Derek slowly allowed his mouth to curl with a slow, wicked smile of satisfaction. Stiles eyes went hotter, the smoky brown swirling with primitive hunger that made heat crawl it's way up Derek’s spine, leaving him seething in need too sharp to contain.

"I think you'll beg for this kind of trouble." He whispered the words, silkily, seductive, scratchy and a little raw.

Stiles voice shivered when he spoke. "Not in a millions years."

"Don't," He rasped softly, lifting his hand to touch his thumb to the corner of Stiles mouth. "Don't say something that's going to embarrass you later on, when I prove you wrong. I’ll make you scream for it Stiles."

Derek leaned forward, teasing with the heavy erotic promise of a kiss, allowing just hint of a brush of their lips, before pulling away. He smirked at Stiles glower. 

Moving his head to Stiles ear, he nipped it, smiling wolfishly when Stiles arched against him despite himself. "Careful who you play with Stiles, you never know when they might play back."

Stiles felt Derek step back and before he could open his eyes, Derek was gone leaving him standing there in the middle of Scott and Isaac’s living room.

If his Sourwolf wanted to see a game of seduction, he was going to get it. And, damn it Stiles was going to win. He was so tired of waiting. Derek wanted Stiles, just as much as Stile wanted him and he was going to prove it.

Once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets what he wants....almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and to everyone who left kudos! You are all severely awesome!

Derek was blatantly ignoring him. For the last week and half, the stubborn werewolf had be dodging him every chance he got, making sure he was never alone with Stiles.  The werewolf had taken to staying as far away from him during pack meetings as he could, going as far as stationing himself in another room.

 

Stiles had just about enough of that. After ten years, Derek should know him better than. Stiles can be profusely stubborn and if he wants something, he will not give up until he gets it.

 

And, Stiles wants Derek.

 

With that in mind Stiles moved forward determinedly, completely ignoring Scott who was trying his damnest to prevent him from getting through the front door. Apparently, he was just leaving from another pack meeting that Stiles wasn’t invited to. Stiles gave him, his best “fuck off glare” superhuman strength or not, Scott knew better after 16 years of friendship than to mess with Stiles when he looked like that.

 

Scott was giving him his best puppy dog eyes, as Stiles closed the front door right in his face. _Sorry friend._

 

When Stiles turned around, he spotted Derek standing by the couch, clearly debating whether to make a run for it or not, and Stiles couldn’t help but smirk.  He had Derek right where he wanted him. And, he had no problem with playing dirty to keep him there.  In fact, Stiles planned on it.

 

Something Derek knew, by the way he was staring at Stiles with one eyebrow cocked in frustration and a small twitch of his eye. It made Stiles want to bury his fingers in his shirt, rub himself against that stubble, and kiss him until all that doubt left his eyes.

 

Stiles took a step closer and Derek uncharacteristically froze. Stiles moved like a predator stalking his prey. Stiles head titled the tiniest fraction as he watched Derek, looking at him like he was some research problem to solve. Derek crossed his arms over his chest and stood impeccably still as

 

Stiles slowly circled him, he wanted Derek uncomfortable. It was the only way Stiles could get under his skin.

 

“Stiles, listen, last week-” Derek paused for a moment and Stiles could almost see the word mistake hovering on the top of his tongue. “ I just think it would be better if we keep our distance from each other for a while.”

 

"No." Stiles said stubbornly resisting the urge to stamp his foot like a frustrated child. "You can pretend all you want that this," Stiles waved his hands between them "Doesn't exist-you've done a great job so far by the way. But, it does and it's not going way just because you want it to."

 

"You want me. Deal with it sourwolf.”

 

Derek’s jaw locked, a cutting flash of frustration ripping across his features before quickly disappearing and he put up his infamous wall and arched an unimpressed eyebrow. "It's bad for -"

 

Stiles cut him with a wave of his hands “Bad for the pack, Stiles getting it on is bad for unity, betas have to pick sides, blah, blah blah, I heard it all before.”  A slow, crooked smile lifted at the corner of Stiles mouth. "You're going to have to start doing a hell of lot better than that now."

 

“Better than what Stiles?" He asked with a sigh, sounding as if Stiles was trying his patience.

 

Stiles moved until was right on top of him, leaning up towards is ear. Looking up at Derek with one of his slow, easy smiles, like he was getting ready to tell him a secret. "You're going to have to do a better job of convincing me." He whispered into the sensitive shell of Derek’s ear.  

 

"You're going to have to convince me, Derek, of the one thing you don't stand a chance of doing." His grin was cocky and self-assured. "You have to convince me that you don't want me. Don't want me in the same way that I crave and want you- and your going to have to make it good Derek, because I can promise you, I won't make it easy on you."

 

Once Stiles was sure he had the upper hand, and he was all about the upper hand these days, he surprised Derek by pushing him back on the couch and straddling his lap. And, just to make sure that Stiles covered all his bases, and made his intent clear, he claimed Derek’s mouth in a hard, deliberate possession. 

 

Pulling away just as quick as he struck, but kept his lips moving in a soft, erotic caress against Derek’s skin as he spoke. "I'm going to make it as hard as hell for you to deny me. I’m tried of playing fair." He warned in a ragged tumble of words. Then his mouth claimed Derek’s gain, hot angry and hungry.

 

****

Derek couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Stiles scent was all around him, sinking into his skin, straight down to the bone. But he didn't care. He didn't want to stop. It felt right. It felt carnal and decadent, provocative. Derek knew he should push Stiles away but he just didn't give a damn, more than that he wanted to pull him closer. The silken stroke of his tongue had his head reeling. He could taste his hunger; taste his desire and his need. Everything just pulsed into him with a shattering awareness. Stiles tongue claimed his mouth more deeply, the kiss slow and eating and deliciously sweet, like warm, melting honey.

Stiles moaned, rubbing his tongue against his and everything changed. With a low coarse curse, Derek crushed Stiles against the muscular wall of his chest, while taking deeper possession of his mouth. Stiles trembled, gasping.  Derek growled low in his throat, and bucked upward. He could feel the hard proof of Stiles want. Stiles hands lifted up to his face and the cool of his fingertips touching his cheekbones in a soft butterfly caress.

"Touch me," The shaken guttural words slipped through his system like a dizzying rush of pleasure and he growled again against the corner of Stiles mouth, nipping at his bottom lip, then diving back into the kiss with an intensity that made Stiles go boneless in his arms. "Just.. touch.. please.. Just forget about everything but me," Stiles pleaded.

Derek slipped his tongue past Stiles lips again, lost in the dark, honeyed sweetness of his taste, and took the purring sound Stiles made into his mouth at the same time he pressed the flat of his palms against Stiles ribs, fingers splayed, wanting to touch as much of him as possible. But he wanted flesh. Wanted the feel of skin under his hands. He grabbed the hem of Stiles tee-shirt with the full intent of ripping it off.

He stopped short as Stiles hands slipped under his shirt and clasped the hot skin at his sides, just above the waistband of his jeans. His breath shuddered in his chest and he panted against his lips as he pulled way from the kiss, pressing his forehead against his, like he used to. The hunger he felt and the chaotic mix of emotion Derek had always had for Stiles made his heart spin.

His wolf refused to let him fight what his heart already knew was going to hurt in the end.  His wolf howled in need, as Stiles trailed his fingertips to the waistband of Derek’s jeans, slowly stroking them inward. 

Stiles fingertips pulled closed and closer, snapping Derek out of it. He unceremoniously dumped Stiles off his lap, stalking to the other side of the room to put some distance in between them, running his fingers through his hair.  Derek felt like he was in a daze, not believing that he let the situation get so out of control. Stiles had a habit of doing that to him. Creating an odd mix of chaos and pleasure that left him aching, wanting, and confused as hell.

 Stiles glared at him as he picked himself up off the floor. “Obviously we need to talk about your intimacy issues still, But I don't wanna' so I'm going to make it simple."

"You want me, Derek," He said as he stared into his eyes. "This push and pull thing is getting old.”

"I know you need to think about what I’m offering.” Stiles said quietly. "And, I shouldn't have pushed …..I’m a pusher. But I couldn't help it. And I'm not sorry for it," He said with a defiant lift of his chin.

Derek watched him carefully as he walked toward the door but Stiles paused when his hand hit the handle.

"This is going to happen." He said confidently and than started to leave but thought better of it and turned back to face him, an impish smile . "And Derek," Stiles said softly, his eyes burning with intensity, "Don't make me wait too long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Game Isn't Over Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took this long to get this chapter updated. Law school has been hectic and a demanding wench. Good news is I have a break for a the next day or two and I plan to finish this story within that time frame.

Rubbing at his gritty eyes as he leaned back against the couch in his living room, as he took the last swallow of his coffee, he couldn’t help but wonder if he ever had a worse night sleep since he created his dysfunctional pack. 

It had been hell- no it had been worse than hell- being tortured with the slow burn of temptation. And, speaking of temptation. He felt Stiles walk in before he saw him.  He was sandwiched in between Peter and Lydia. The conversation was too serious and too conspicuous for Derek’s liking. His suspicions were confirmed when Peter’s attention diverted to him. His smile was gleeful and smug. _The bastard._

Derek should have known that Peter was behind Stiles newfound brashness. It had his crazy ass uncle written all over it. It also had Lydia’s stamp of sassiness. _Traitors._

He contemplating Peter’s painful and ugly demise when he felt Stile’s eyes on him. It was like something burst into awareness between them both and their gazes locked across the room.

Derek knew resisting was futile right than and there. The connection burned like pure energy, crackling and sharp, as if the air between them had been electrically charged, and he all but expected to see sparks skittering along the stranger current. The desire twisted through them on a sharp dangerous edge, like an animal hunger just waiting to be fed.

_Clearly he couldn't go without sleep. It made him insane._

That voice in his head was warning him to snap out of it and hightail it out of there, warning him that he was all too familiar with the damage a wild fire can do to a person.

But, Derek looks at Stiles anyway. The carnal things he waned to do to that kissable mouth should have been illegal-hell, in some states they probably were.

"Derek." His voice was rough and laced with surprise, darting an annoyed glance Peter’s way. It was obvious that Peter and Lydia lured them both here under false pretenses. The way Stiles said his name though, that throaty sound, slipped down is spine like a lover's mouth and damn near made his eyes cross.

Stiles licked his lips in what he knew was a nervous habit , though this time it hit him like a practiced seduction , it was so impossibly sexy.

Derek swallowed hard as he tried to speak past the uncomfortable lump of desire in his throat. That was nearly choking him. As usual Derek found himself unable to use his words.

"I think my lovely wife and I will take our leave. Leave you two”  There was a delighted wink from Peter as he ended with … to talk."

Derek wanted to rip his damn tongue out. If he wasn’t so wary of Lydia he might be tempted to try and see if Peter could grow a new one.

Peter just grinned in delight, and grabbed Lydia’s hand, before leading her down the hallway and out the front door. Derek is pretty positive he hears it lock.

'You didn't make me wait too long Sourwolf." Stiles was trying to play it off as a joke but his smile gave it away.  It was secretly Derek’s favorite smile. A wicked mischief made smile that left him breathless and rock hard.

 

****

Stiles watched Derek’s lip twitch at his line, his eyes flash with a hint red. And, just as fast as it came it was gone.

Stiles could see the indecision again, the arguments he wanted to make to both him and himself in the depth of his eyes, all the words bitten back, left unsaid. Stiles was so damn tired of always stopping just before that line. Just before that edge. He wanted everything Derek could offer and he was going to get it.

Stiles took a step closer, and reached out unable to help himself. As soon as his hand touched his cheek the indecision disappeared and instinct and need took over. With a low rumble in his chest he pulled Stiles roughly to him with a mumbled “C'mere.” His hand came up and his thumb brushed across his lips before cradling his throat in his palms. And that was all it took. He moaned against his lips, lifting his hands to clutch at the thickness of his wrists, and Stiles was lost.

****

The awareness of just how dangerous this was slammed through Derek. He just planned to kiss him once, to get out his system. He should have known one kiss wasn't going to be enough –like he had planned.

Nothing ever works out like Derek plans.

He needed more. Needed all of it. All of Stiles.

"Stiles" He growled, and what started out as a slow damp slide of lips and shared soughing breaths, sharpened instantly into something wild ,explosive and truly unique. Something so like Stiles himself. His taste hit his system like a life altering drug, making him tremor as he struggled to stay in control.

With a rough sound of craving, Derek thrust his way into Stiles mouth and tasted. He was possessed with the need to penetrate him in every way possible. It crawled up his spine, biting at him with insistence, he claimed his mouth with tender aggression, drowning in the flavor and capturing his tongue when Stiles dipped into his, sucking on it.

Raw, scraping sounds of demand vibrated in his throat, with the waves of lust imposing havoc on his thinking ability.

"You don't need to think." Stiles whispered, as the air rushed from his lungs in a jagged rhythm.

Stiles was deliciously additive there was no denying that. He craved him with every cell in his body. Derek would never get enough of him.

He cursed thickly, his hands still clutching at Stiles throat, holding him in a gentle trap, his body vibrating against Derek’s with a low, erotic frequency that nearly brought him to his knees. He took one last hungry stroke at the surface of his lower lip.

***

The touch of Derek’s mouth left Stiles reeling. Blowing out a rough breath, Stiles found himself lost in Derek’s red tinged stare so hot, so possessive, so filled with desire his breath caught with a hitch.

Stiles nearly shouted for joy, the urge to pump his fists in victory as Derek’s head and his heart seemed to come to the same conclusion and with the devil's smile and eyes that burned with a sinful intensity as Derek started pushing him back to the bedroom.

Stiles couldn’t wait to have Derek plastered against hm. After fifteen long years of waiting for this, for Derek to given in and admit he wanted something more than friendship.

As they made it to Derek’s bedroom, Stiles thanks every deity he knew that he didn’t trip over his own feet walking backwards and ruin the moment.

To be cockblocked by his own clumsy nature would have sucked.

As they fell back on the bed, a small bubble of laughter broke free from Stiles, and pleased look entered Derek’s eyes. Stiles won’t know it for many years later but this is where Derek finally felt like he had a home again. Like he was right where he belong.

With the devil's smile and eyes that burned with a sinful intensity he called out Stiles name in a silken, seductive rasp rubbing his thumb along the edge of his jaw. Stiles grabbed at the hem of Derek’s shirt and lifted it over his head, never breaking the eye contact. He felt like he was falling into his dreams – his naughty Derek dreams.

He pressed his palms flat against the firm hot surface of Derek’s chest. His heartbeat vibrated beneath his touch, he savored his affect on him, marveling in its existence.

His body rustled against the soft covers of the bed as Derek propped himself up on one arm and stared down at Stiles , his thick bicep bulging underneath his skin , Stiles head cradled in the crook of his arm. Stiles curved his hand around the back of his neck subtly reminding Derek that patience was never one of his virtues when he let out a deep, husky moan, and his mouth touched Stiles’ stamping another hard, searing kiss across his trembling mouth. Like a match, landing in a bucket of kerosene the attraction ignited in them in a dangerous explosion of hunger and need.

He pressed Stiles back against the bed, covering him with the warmth of his upper body, his mouth hovering over Stiles, so close.. So damn close it made him writhe with the urgent hunger twisting beneath his skin. He wanted Derek so bad he ached.

It was all too much –and not nearly enough.

"More." Was his breathy demand, earning a low laugh that rumbled against Stiles. He found Derek’s laugh sexy, rugged and full of raw desire. Stiles shivered at the sound of it.

"No." Was his answer and Stiles hissed digging his nails in Derek’s shoulder from retaliation. If Derek changed his mind, Stiles was going to borrow that baseball bat from the McCall’s and go all Carrie Underwood on Derek’s beloved car.

Stiles didn't think it was possible but Derek leaned in closer, eyes blood red, so close their breath mingled and their noses touched. "No, not a chance, I plan on taking my time devouring you."

With that said he pinned Stiles hands over his head with one hand with the other explored his ribs as he pushed Stiles’ shirt out of the way, stroking a thumb over the velvety indentation of his naval.

"Mhhmmm Derek." Stiles purred, rubbing his body against his loving the feel of Derek against him. Skin to skin. He gasped, the cry melting into a long, husky moan as Derek nipped at his hipbone.

He tired to concentrate on the thin feathery sound of his own rapid thread of breathing trying not to lose his mind to Derek’s teasing touches and kisses. Then his warm, large hand slid inside his pants and into his boxers, and he forgot how to think let alone breath. He heard a tear of the material and suddenly he was naked. Stiles  should have some angry about his favorite pair of jeans being ruined, but long as Derek kept touching him he didn’t care if Derek ruined half his wardrobe.

Derek’s fingers wrapped around him and tugged, an animal like sound jerked from his throat.

Stiles whimpered his name, writhing undone by the need pouring thorough him, hot and relentless. He cupped Stiles in a warm, possessive hold while his breath rushed from his lungs, heavy and lust as Derek pushed his boxers out of the way and kissed his way down to his hands, flickering his tongue against the swollen tip of Stiles dick, making him cry out.

"I can't get enough of you." Derek growled softly and angrily, tasting Stiles with long, slow, and sharp suckling pulls that arched his back like a bow.

"Derek." He hissed, arching his back higher, pushing his dick against the roughness of Derek’s mouth, his breath evocative against his tingling skin. Stiles pushed at his restraining arm, groaning when he just tightened his grip.

"No Stiles" He warned nibbling up higher to his mouth and capturing it in a long lingering kiss. "Look at me."

Stiles did. Loving the dark, savage heat in his eyes as Derek urged his legs apart with his thigh, his free hand rummaging through his nightstand.

He nearly choked on his need as he when he heard Derek open the lube bottle that he dug out. Barely a second later, Derek’s middle finger was teasing around the now slippery entrance to his body.  That diabolical finger just kept stroking Stiles shivered, twisting against his body, anxious for more.. For everything that he was willing to give.

Stiles went still as he buried that diabolical finger deep inside his body. But Stiles could never be quiet or still for long. He moaned and withered, pleading and begging.

Derek pushed deeper, curling the long digits , rubbing against that dark , sweet spot inside of him that made Stiles make choked sobbing sounds that bubbled out of his throat.

 God, he was going to die. And what a way to go it was. It was violent, consuming pleasure. Like an erotic master Derek plied into his body, his tongue sweeping hungrily into his mouth, and his free hand stroking Stiles cock in a steady mind numbing rhythm. Harsh bursts of air jerking painfully from his lungs.

Derek pressed feather soft kisses to his neck and shoulders. All the way watching Stiles. It was like an animal watching its prey. Derek had him spell bound as his fingers danced their way down to the button of his jeans. The button slid through the denim and his heart jarred and hunger flooded his system like a tidal wave. It made him ache, it made him burn. Everything about  Derek turned him on, He wanted to press his mouth everywhere. To kiss every inch of his skin. Derek was everything he ever wanted. He needed more of him. Hungered for it, craved it like an addict craves for his next fix.

Stiles came close to begging as Derek pulled off his jeans, his eyes never leaving Stiles. Derek’s eager fingers reached between their bodies and spread into Stiles, brushing the head of his cock against the opening of Stiles body. The pleasure of it all rolled up from the balls of his feet , settling at the base of his spine. Gritting his teeth as he took him the feeling so damn exquisite that his eyes damn near rolled back into his skull.

A low shivering moan broke past Derek’s lips and Stiles felt the dangerous ecstasy claw into him.

"Mine." Stiles made a low humming noise of pleasure and ran his palms over the hot skin of Derek’s shoulders, lifting his hands to run his fingers though the strands of his hair. He thrust his hips.  Working him harder and harder until he took every inch of Derek and he'd buried himself inside him. He pulled back and lunged forward in a another brutal grind that buried himself in Stiles all over again. Driving the pleasure into him until he didn't know how to hold it inside. Stiles wavered between begging and pleading for more and begging for the pleasure to end.

All the while Derek’s hand was still keeping a steady rhythm on Stiles cock that drove him to the brink and pushed him over it. He couldn’t hold on anymore and with strangled cry he came over Derek’s hand and his own stomach, the only thing on the tip of his tongue was Derek’s name.

"Derek , Derek." Stiles breathed his name in a plea, though he wasn't sure what he was even begging for. He clutched at his back as his body powered into his. The curve of Derek’s mouth was pure unadulterated devil before he imprinted that wicked mouth on his.

Stiles gasped as he shifted positions, placing his hands behind his knees and titled angle making the pleasure seeming dangerously close to erupting.

Derek shouted his name, guttural and raw as his own release roared through his body in thundering waves. Derek released the hold on Stiles legs and collapsed over him, a hard exhausted grin lifting his lips as Stiles wrapped his arms around him, holding tight, his face pressed into the hollow of his shoulder. Derek rested his face against his neck, breathing in and marking with sharp nips. Stiles stroked his fingers down his back.

Exhaustion drifted over them but the need won out again … and again... And again.. Eventually soothing them to sleep in their own lovers lullaby.

When Stiles woke up the clock on Derek’s nightstand read 8 P.M. and he was completely alone laying naked, exhausted and wonderfully satisfied in the bed. And, Derek was nowhere to be seen. Stiles called out half hoping and half knowing.

No answer.

**_Well, Damn_**. Stiles thought biting down on his lip in frustration.

**_The Game wasn't over yet._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hoped you liked it. I'm sorry again for being such a slow updater. I anticipate there being one more chapter left of this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
